Motion of the Ocean
by The Flippant Writer
Summary: You know what they say about guys with big Auras...


Motion of the Ocean

Disclaimer: RWBY is the intellectual property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I claim no ownership.

* * *

"So, Pyrrha, what's this I hear about you and Jaune heading up to the roof after class every day?"

Yang was grinning like a cat who caught a particularly tasty canary as she asked that. The implication behind those words were clear.

Jaune wasn't present for lunch, choosing instead to fit in more study time at the library, leaving Pyrrha to bear the brunt of Yang's teasing.

Aside from the light burning she felt in her cheeks, the redhead remained otherwise unphased. She looked up from her tray of food and responded casually, "I understand what you're implying, Yang, but I assure you that nothing promiscuous happens. I'm merely training Jaune in the art of swordplay and general combat."

"He's a guy, Pyrrha. He already knows how to play with his sword," Yang said, not at all discouraged. "I'm sure he's more eager to get you to do it for him."

Weiss cleared her throat irritatedly, "That's _quite_ enough, Yang. _Some of us_ are eating."

The busty blonde shrugged, the grin never leaving her face.

"What? I'm not saying anything inappropriate. Just talking about Pyrrha's interest in Jaune's sword."

Weiss glared at Yang for her smartass remark, but it was Pyrrha who cleared her throat this time. "Putting your unhealthy fascination with my interest in Jaune's...'sword' aside, what goes on up on the roof is purely extracurricular. Nothing more."

"So you admit you're interested, huh?"

That seemed to finally pierce through Pyrrha's composed exterior, as she whipped her head up to stare at Yang. She had misplayed that one.

"I- well- that's none of your- what I mean is-"

Satisfied she had finally flustered the redhead, Yang leaned back and said, "No need to get flustered, Pyrrha. We're all girls here."

"Ahem."

"Except for Ren, but he's pretty girly looking so it counts."

"..."

Pyrrha just turned back towards her food, face burning a deep red. "Can we please just drop this?"

It seemed Yang had had her fill and waved her hand in a conceding manner, saying, "Yeah, alright Pumpkin Pyrrha, we can drop it."

"Thank you," the amazon said gratefully.

Silence descended upon the table. It seemed peace was restored.

"So how big is he?"

Weiss' spit take was picture perfect. Ruby squeaked in mortification while Blake buried her face further into her book, deciding to stay completely out of it. Meanwhile, Ren had inhaled a piece of beef and was getting his back pounded roughly by a laughing Nora.

The silverware in Pyrrha's hands dropped and she stared at Yang, unable to comprehend the sheer boldness such a question would require. Her jaw worked but no words came out. So thrown off was she that she couldn't even formulate a polite but dismissive response.

Yang didn't seem even mildly abashed at the nature of her question, leaning casually on her arm as she was. The lengthening silence, broken only by Weiss' and Ren's coughs, made it clear that she was_ actually_ waiting for an _answer__._

"...I...wouldn't know...," Pyrrha finally said.

"Oh, really?" Yang asked rhetorically. It was clear that she was going somewhere with this. "Then how big is his Aura?"

Pyrrha blinked, taken aback by the non sequitor.

"Pardon...?"

"His Aura," Yang repeated, the cheshire grin never leaving her face. "How big is it?"

It seemed that was all that Weiss could take. The heiress stood up in a huff and stormed off, apparently sick of Yang's tomfoolery.

Pyrrha hesitated for a second, trying to figure out some sort of hidden meaning to the question.

Finding none, she replied, "Jaune's Aura is quite large."

That seemed to be the exact answer Yang was looking for, as her grin grew wider and her eyes sparkled with delight.

"His is Aura is large, huh? Well, aren't you a lucky girl," she told the confused redhead.

Said redhead was desperately trying to pinpoint what Yang was implying. Try as she might, she couldn't make any sort of connection.

"I'm...afraid I don't understand, Yang," she admitted.

It seemed Pyrrha was still doing exactly what Yang wanted, as the brawler seemed to exude excitement.

"Well," Yang started in a casual manner that belied her obvious anticipation, "You know what they say about guys with big Auras..."

Pyrrha's face scrunched slightly in befuddlement. "...That...they're useful in combat...?"

"Not quite~" Yang said melodically.

That was the last straw for Blake, who had grown tired of how long this had stretched out.

"She's talking about his pe-"

She was cut off when Ren stood up noisily and then walked away. That was clearly all that he could handle for today. Ever Ren's shadow, Nora stood up and skipped after him, but not before giving Pyrrha a wink and a giggle.

Ruby was as lost as Pyrrha, and wasn't shy about letting it be known.

"'She's talking about his' what? His pedal? His peacock? C'mon, I wanna know!"

Blake grabbed her cookie and expertly wrapped it up in a napkin before holding it up in view of Ruby, who immediately locked eyes on it. Before she could ask if she could have it, Blake threw it far behind her where it got lost among the crowd of lunch tables and students.

For a brief moment, Ruby glanced between where the cookie had disappeared and Blake. Then she frowned and said, "You're a jerk."

The girl then took off in search of the precious sweet.

"Can you please just be clear with me already?" Pyrrha said, her tone indicating a patience that was wearing thin.

Pyrrha was beginning to grow irate with all the vagueness. Few things truly got on her nerves and constant bush-beating was one of them.

Yang held up her hands in mock surrender and conceded, "Alright, alright, I'll tell you."

The irritation on Pyrrha's face smoothed out and she waited for the other girl to explain herself. Yang's smirk made it worryingly clear that she was going to enjoy it, though.

"Well, the saying goes that guys with big Auras-"

* * *

Jaune's stomach growled as he made his way to his next class.

"I shouldn't have skipped lunch...," the boy complained to himself. As he came up on the door leading to the class he saw Yang, Blake, Ruby, and an unusually subdued-looking Pyrrha coming up from the opposite direction.

"Hey, Pyrrha!" Jaune called out cheerfully. Rather than receiving the usual return greeting from his teammate, the girl's eyes widened and her face burned a fierce red. Naturally, such a unusual reaction worried Jaune.

"Are you alright, Pyrrha? he asked, concern painted on his face.

The redheaded young woman looked like she was struggling to say something before finally giving up and going into the classroom. Jaune felt a little hurt at the snub and turned to the other girls for an explanation.

Yang waved dismissively and said, "Don't worry about her, Vomit Boy. She just received some big news. And I mean 'big'."

That didn't ease his concern at all. "How big?" he asked.

Yang smirked and said, "Oh, I'm sure you're well-aware how 'big'."

"...I am?" the boy asked, unsure of how he would know what was bothering Pyrrha.

"Oh yeah," Yang said casually. "You don't have to worry about a thing, though. She just needs some time to swall-"

"That's enough of that," Blake said, grabbing Yang's arm and dragging her into the classroom.

"Aww, but I'm not finished! I've got, like, a hundred more!"

Still hopelessly lost, Jaune turned to Ruby, hoping she would be upfront with him. To his dismay, the girl only shrugged.

"I know as much as you do, guy."

Jaune sighed and resigned himself to ask Pyrrha what was up during their after-class training session.

Just what could be so big that it ruined her usually calm demeanor?

* * *

**A/N:**** C'mon. I can't be the only who thought this during the Aura unlocking scene.**


End file.
